El precio del honor
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Jason no recuerda nada de su pasado, ¿Qué pasaría si tuviera la oportunidad de conocer su única pista sobre él pero teniendo que dejar de lado la misión? Esta historia participa del reto "What If…?" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.  
IMPORTANTE: Esto se desarrollaría en el libro "El Héroe perdido" pero contiene spoilers de "El hijo de Neptuno"  
_Esta historia participa del reto "What If…?" del foro "El Monte Olimpo". Mi reto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Jason se hubiera encontrado con un romano en su misión?  
_Esta historia va dedicada a **Sadie Black **porque me empiezo a enamorar de sus historias y porque si ella no me hubiera invitado, probablemente hubiera tenido tanta vergüenza que no hubiera empezado a ser actividad en la comunidad del Monte Olimpo.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El precio del honor 

Jason no estaba seguro de que tan bien se sentía con la noticia de que ahora poseían otra pista pasa su búsqueda; debería alegrarse por pensar que al menos tenían algo que seguir en vez de quedarse estancados, pero no es que pudiera estar ansioso por saber que tendrían que ir de nuevo contra esos _ventus_, mas porque ahora eran una docena como mínimo.  
Pero no podía parecer asustado ni menos; él fue nombrado líder de esta misión, a él fue a quién le robaron sus recuerdos, era su responsabilidad lo que le pasará a Piper y Leo y no podía dejar que estos creyeran que terminaron en una misión suicida con un miedoso al mando.  
Aunque se esforzaba en no ser un inútil, le era difícil no sentirse como un fracaso. Si Leo no hubiera estado allí con las máquinas hubieran terminado como la cena de unos monstruos, ni siquiera fue capaz de ayudar en el aterrizaje y eso que el viento era su elemento; y por Piper ahora estaba lastimada.  
Negó levemente con la cabeza; no, sin importar cuánto le carcomieran las inseguridades debía tratar de permanecer sereno, sería peor si empezaba a pensar en el fracaso que sentía que estaba siendo. Una vez en tierra él estaría al frente de la operación y se aseguraría que nadie dañara a sus amigos.  
Hizo una ligera mueca, ¿Realmente podía llamarlos así…? Según ellos, habían sido amigos desde hace meses, pero resulto que todo eso era un producto de la niebla y que lo único que ellos sabían realmente de él es que su nombre era Jason; aun así se sentía muy a gusto con ellos y no le trataban raro por ser el hijo de Zeus-o Júpiter, como pensaba de él-a diferencia de los otros campistas.  
"_Bueno, aparte de a ellos y a mi hermana, ¿Quién mas tengo?_" pensó mientras Festus descendía en el parque, creyeron que era el lugar para aterrizar; hubiera sido mejor en el asfalto pero había demasiados autos y peatones para ello, el parque en cambio parecía desierto.  
— ¿Qué diablos…?—fue lo primero que oyó luego de que Festus aterrizara y el fuera el primero en bajar, ya que tenía que ayudar a Piper y Leo quería corregir algunos detalles de la cabeza del dragón. Se puso tenso al instante, susurrando una maldición en latín; aunque el clima fuera un desastre no debieron confiar en que no los podría ver.  
— Uhmm—solo eso logró decir, ¿Qué podía hacer? Él no podía estar seguro de lo que ella estaría viendo debido a la niebla, y si fuera posible que de verdad viera al dragón de bronce del que acababa de bajarse y en el que estaban montadas dos personas más. Se volteo a ver a la persona, era una chica que parecía ser su edad; su cabello era de color azabache al igual que sus ojos, con una piel color caramelo y unos rasgos regios; como si su vida hubiera sido demasiado ruda para alguien que no pasaba de los 18 años. Al verle, pareció ignorar totalmente lo que tenía atrás de él y lo miro como si fuera lo único que importaba; con unos ojos de sorpresa absoluta.  
— ¿Jason? ¿Eres tú? —dijo, acercándose un par de pasos para luego titubear; pareciendo el temer que en cualquier segundo él se desvanecería. Estaba perplejo, ¿Ella le conocía? Era la primera en hacerlo, por desgracia aunque tenía cierto deja vú con tenerla cerca, no podía decir que supiera quién era o que significo para él.  
— Emm viejo, ¿Te importaría echarme una mano? No puedo solo con la reina de belleza—la voz de su amigo le saco de la concentración en la que se había metido tratando de recordar a la chica. Se sintió culpable por olvidar por completo el hecho de que Piper necesitaba ayuda, por lo cual fue de inmediato hasta el cuello de Festus y agarro a su amiga mientras se deslizaba, la sostuvo de forma firme posándola con delicadeza en el suelo; levanto la mirada al mismo tiempo que ella dándose cuenta lo cerca que estaban sus otros, notando como aunque el hechizo de Afrodita le había abandonado seguía luciendo completamente hermosa para él.  
Intentado parecer que él no estaba embelesado por ella, le agarro del brazo hasta que estuviera estabilizada en el suelo. Al voltearse para encontrarse con aquella extraña, vio como su expresión había cambiado por completo.  
— ¿Tú quien eres? ¿Qué tienes que ver con Jason? —por la dirección en donde veía, sabía que esta vez le hablaba a Piper. Su voz ya no sonaba con ese leve tono de alegría con el que le hablo; por el contrario, su sorpresa parecía haber chocado con lo que parecía ser enojo; y el que preguntará sobre él solo hizo que sonara peor.  
— Soy Piper, la no- digo, su amiga—notó como su amiga había apretado levemente la mandíbula, viendo de forma desafiante a la otra interlocutora; aun si bien no estaba seguro porque las chicas parecían a punto de lanzarse a la otra como si fueran dos anacondas. Carraspateo un poco por la frase, estaba seguro que iba a decir su "_novia_" cuando recordó que en realidad no eran tal cosa; por alguna razón, pensaba que aunque lo hubiera dicho no le habría molestado— ¿Y tú quien eres?  
— Yo soy Reyna, y soy la compañera Pretor de Jason—esta vez su voz estaba llena de seguridad, conteniendo por completo las emociones de antes como si tuviera todo bajo control. No tuvo que mirar a sus amigos para saber que todos tenían la misma mirada, ¿Cómo era eso sobre que era su compañera?  
— Perdón um, Reyna, pero no sé quién eres—Intento ser lo más cortés y sensible posible, pero luego de verla sabía que sin importar como lo dijera no cambiaría lo que ella sentiría al oír esas palabras. Lucía otra vez estupefacta, y al mismo tiempo, como si hubiera perdido totalmente la esperanza.

Pasado los momentos de sorpresa y que Leo le ordenara a Festus aparecer una vez que él tocara el silbato, todos fueron a sentarse cerca de una de las bancas del parque. Jason estaba en medio, con Piper a su izquierda y Leo al lado de ella, y a su derecha estaba Reyna. Le comenzó a contar como él no recordaba quién era y todo lo sucedido en estos últimos días de viaje, todo el tiempo ella miraba el suelo como si fuera más interesante que lo que él decía, pero estaba seguro que ella solo trababa de asimilar todo.  
— Así que… ¿Realmente no recuerdas quién eres? ¿Tampoco el campamento Júpier o Nueva Roma? —su tono era suave, mucho menos demandante como cuando se había presentado.  
— ¿Nueva Roma? ¿Acaso cambiaron la capital de Italia por alguna guerra o algo así? —Se volteó para ver a Leo, que miraba a la chica con el ceño un poco fruncido, sin decidir del todo si la chica era su amiga o no. Sabía que su amigo normalmente bromeaba, pero luego de toparse con monstruos y reyes locos no le sorprendía que fuera algo paranoico. Reyna le miró como si fuera un completo idiota.  
— No, Nueva Roma es nuestro hogar, de Jason y mío—recalco la última parte mientras miraba a Piper, como si le diera a entender que ella era más importante para él de lo que su amiga cherokee llegaría a ser—Esta en San Francisco, a diferencia de lo que todo el mundo cree el imperio Romano nunca cayó, simplemente este se transporto al lugar del poder; por supuesto este lugar no esta disposición de todo el mundo, es solo para los semidioses.  
— ¿Y ese otro campamento Júpiter, es como el campamento mestizo? —Pregunto Jason, sorprendiéndose al hacerlo. No había duda que al oír del campamento sentía que se lo habían mencionado antes y cierto dolor de cabeza aparecía, pero por más que se esforzará no recordaba nada de ese lugar.  
— Nunca había oído hablar del campamento Mestizo antes de ustedes, de hecho me cuesta creer que hay otro lugar aparte del campamento Júpiter y que sea algo griego—hablo como si se tratará de un insulto o una mala palabra el mencionarlo, nuevamente se había volteado a ver el suelo donde se abrió un poco el abrigo que tenía puesto notando que poseía una camisa morada con las siglas "SPQR" las mismas que ambos tenían en los brazos—había personas que hablaban de esa posibilidad, pero hasta ahora yo la había considerado imposible el que algo así sucediera. Pero no, por lo que me han dicho ambos campamentos son tan parecidos como el agua lo es con el aceite; nosotros tenemos cohortes y hablamos latín, nos entrenamos lo mejor posible para el combate y somos entrenados por la diosa Lupa antes de ir.  
— Lupa —resonó la palabra en su mente, recordando a la loba que había aparecido en sus sueños— ¿Te refieres a la casa de los lobos?  
— Si—le volvió a ver, sonando sorprendida de que si se acordara de ello—Ella crió a Romolo y Remo, los fundadores de Roma; si demostramos ser lo suficientemente fuertes ante ella nos dirigimos al campamento Júpiter para empezar nuestro entrenamiento como soldados romanos.  
— Suena duro—intervino Piper, notó como ahora su mirada se posaba encima de él y le miraba con cierta pena, pero no como una persona lastimada; sino como si lamentara que no hubiera tenido la vida que ella había tenido junto con su padre.  
— Es duro—aclaro Reyna, con su tono fuerte renovado; como si no pudiera evitar tener cierta aversión hacia Piper—ese es el punto, para un semidios la vida nunca es fácil, el campamento Júpiter nos prepara no solo para defendernos, también defender nuestro hogar y entender lo que de verdad es importante.  
Jason no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal al escuchar eso, ¿Era todo lo que podía esperar en la vida? ¿Luchar sin parar por una ciudad con la única recompensa de morir con honor? No es que como si fuera un cobarde y se maldijera por ser un semidios, pero una parte de él deseaba poder aspirar a algo más; una vida donde su preocupación fueran cosas cotidianas como el fracasar en un examen o una pelea con su novia, en vez de estar buscando a una diosa secuestrada que le había robado sus recuerdos.  
— ¿Realmente no hay otra…—se detuvo a media frase, un silbido de viento le llego a través del silencio del parque, donde el único sonido hasta ese momento era el de sus voces. Se volteó cauteloso, poniendo la mano en su bolsillo por si tenía que convertir la moneda en espada. A varios metros lejos de ellos estaban unos ventus, estos parecieron no darse cuenta que había unas 4 personas lo suficientemente locas para encontrarse en un parque helado, y que justamente ellos eran semidioses.  
— Se empiezan a juntar mas, tenemos que ir antes de que sean demasiados—Dijo Piper mientras se paraba con algo de dificultad, se notaba que aun le dolía el tobillo pero aun así estaba dispuesta al combate.  
— Un minuto—Reyna sujeto su muñeca, antes que ellos 3 se fueran hacia la alcantarilla para perseguir a los monstruos. Jason volvió su mirada hacia ella, notando como con todas sus fuerzas trataba de no mostrar lo asustada que estaba de perderlo otra vez—No puedo dejarte ir así como así, si mi sueño me mostró que estabas aquí debió ser por algo, debo ir con ustedes.  
—No—hablo de inmediato, por puro auto reflejo y de forma tan automática que casi no se da cuenta lo que podría significar para la romana. Ella había salido de su hogar sola, con una pista tan vaga como un sueño solo con la esperanza de encontrarle, como apara de repente perderle otra vez—Reyna, ya estoy arriesgando a Piper y a Leo a venir conmigo, no puedo permitir que tu también te arriesgues.  
—Pero Jason…—apretó los labios, en al punto que paría una sola línea. Ella entendía el porqué lo había, pero eso no significaba el que quisiera hacerlo.  
— Volveré, me cerciorare de ello—se agacho haciendo que soltara su brazo para que el pusiera posar ambas manos en sus hombros, mirándola directamente a los ojos—No puedo dejar que más gente esté en peligro por mi causa, pero te prometo que regresare por ti.  
Pudo cerciorarse de lo difícil que era para ella dejarle marchar, pero que estaba tan acostumbrada a ser una líder, al honor y a la responsabilidad que podía saber por el sentimiento que él poseía ahora. Por el rabillo del ojo también notó como Piper miraba la escena con preocupación y dolor, como si quisiera tener aquella conexión que ahora tenía con Reyna; deseo poder reconfortarla, pero ahora no tenía tiempo.  
— Mantente cerca, veré que estemos fuera lo antes posible—Fue lo último que dijo antes de empezar a correr para dirigirse a las alcantarillas, con Piper y Leo unos pocos pasos tras de él sabiendo que los 3 se dirigían a lo que era posiblemente una muerte segura. Pudieron sobrevivir, pero entre todo lo que tuvieron que pasar Jason no logró cumplir su promesa; y Reyna tuvo que volver a ver como el chico que quería se alejaba de ella sin saber si lo volvería a ver.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, no me gusto del todo el título y no niego que la idea se pudo haber desarrollado mejor; pero aun así me gusto como quedo x3  
Trate de adaptarme lo mejor posible al estilo de Rick Riordan, como si hubiera sido posible que esto de verdad pasara-la razón por la que no hice que Jason explicara directamente fue esa, porque con Rick NUNCA explican de forma directa-  
Aunque mi reto dijo que era un romano, no pude imaginarme el no poner a Reyna en esta historia, no estoy segura si se referían a cualquiera o si hay problema con que sea Reyna, pero bue.  
Sin nada más que decir, se despide cordialmente;  
Lira.


End file.
